eikenfandomcom-20200213-history
Chiharu Shinonome
Chiharu is a 15 year old student who just started attending Zashono Academy. Appearance Chiharu is red haired girl who wears the typical Zashono Academy uniform, which consists of a white undershirt, green sweater, and yellow vest and purple skirt, with black thighhighs and yellow shoes. Personality Chiharu is an innocent girl who has a romantic relationship with Densuke. They both like each other but are embarrassed to show it. She is the eldest of her 6 siblings; unlike most of the other members of her family she is much more conserved. She gets embarassed when males look at her, which she thinks they are staring at her chest, and tends to cover herself with an arm and shy away which tends to ironically make her admirers find her more appealing. Family *Mother: Keiko Shinonome *Children **Chiharu Shinonome **Futaba Shinonome **Jubei Shinonome **Kazu Shinonome **Mikito Shinonome **Yuriko Shinonome *Other Family **Miharu Shinonome (niece) Trivia *Her bust size grows rapidly through the manga and the anime from the original 88 cm to over 100 cm. It was said by her mother Keiko Shinonome that her own bust was the same size as Chiharu's when she was that age. So it is possible that Chiharu may grow to, or surpass, her mother's size of 123.45 cm. *In the OAV she is voiced by Miwa Ohshiro in Japanese and Becky Chiang in English. Gallery 10.jpg| 107662.jpg| 6.jpg| Bch 29.eiken v4 p036 b.jpg| Bch 82-1.eiken v10 p025 1.jpg| Bch 82.eiken v10 p025 1.jpg| Cch 50.eiken v6 p075.jpg| Cch 50.eiken v6 p075s.jpg| Cch 50.eiken v6 p077.jpg| Cch 50.eiken v6 p078.jpg| Cch 53.eiken v7 p009.jpg| Cch 53.eiken v7 p011.jpg| Cch 53.eiken v7 p013.jpg| Ccjh 53.eiken v7 p013.jpg| CD-ROM cover.jpg| Chih 2.gif| Chih 3.gif| Chih 5.gif| Chih.gif| Chiharu 10.jpg| Chiharu 11.jpg| Chiharu 12.jpg| Chiharu 13.jpg| Chiharu 14.jpg| Chiharu 15.jpg| Chiharu 16.jpg| Chiharu 17.jpg| Chiharu 18.jpg| Chiharu 19.jpg| Chiharu 2.jpg| Chiharu 20.jpg| Chiharu 3.jpg| Chiharu 4.jpg| Chiharu 5.jpg| Chiharu 6.jpg| Chiharu 7.jpg| Chiharu 8.jpg| Chiharu 9.jpg| Chiharu shinonome dream.jpg| Chiharu.jpg| Chiharu1.gif| Chiharu1.jpg| Chiharu145.jpg| Chiharu3.jpg| Chiharu4.jpg| Chiharu5.jpg| Chiharu8.jpg| Chiharub.jpg| ChiharuProfile.gif| ChiharuQ.jpg| ChiharuSs.jpg| Chiharuu.jpg| ChiharuUs.jpg| Chihchi.jpg| Dch 102.eiken v12 p047.jpg| Dch 40.eiken v5 p058.jpg| Dch 40.eiken v5 p063.jpg| Dch 40.eiken v5 p064.jpg| Dch 40.eiken v5h p058.jpg| Densuke3.jpg| Densuke4.png| Ech 34.eiken v4 p095.jpg| Ech 91.eiken v11 p032.jpg| Ech 91.eiken v11 p033.jpg| EIK3.jpg| Eiken - Lin and Chiharu.png| Eiken 2.jpg| Eiken Club.jpg| Eiken-cg-1.jpg| Eiken-cg-2.jpg| Eiken1.jpg| EikenBeach.jpg| EikenGroup.jpg| Fch 14.eiken v2 p068 b.jpg| Fch 14.eiken v2 p069.jpg| Fch 14.eiken v2 p070.jpg| Fch 14.eiken v2 p071.jpg| Fch 14.eiken v2 p075.jpg| Fch 14.eiken v2 p077.jpg| H183.jpg| Images.jpeg| Jch 15.eiken v2 p083.jpg| Jch 39.eiken v5 p045 b.jpg| Jch 46.eiken v6 p031.jpg| Jch 46.eiken v6 p034.jpg| Jch 46.eiken v6 p035.jpg| Jch 84.eiken v10 p052.jpg| Jpg00339.jpg| Jpg00342.jpg| Jpg00350.jpg| Jpg00448.jpg| Jpg00457.jpg| Jpg00469.jpg| Jpg00472.jpg| Jpg00481.jpg| Jpg00484.jpg| Kirik (2).gif| Lch 33.eiken v4 p076 b.jpg| Manga Art Bikini.jpg| Mch 49.eiken v6 p063.jpg| Mch 49.eiken v6 p065.jpg| Mch 63.eiken v8 p023.jpg| Mch 63.eiken v8 p024.jpg| Mch 63.eiken v8k p023.jpg| Nch 78.eiken v9 p080.jpg| Nch 78.eiken v9 p081.jpg| Nch 7x8.eiken v9 p081.jpg| Nch 85.eiken v10 p061.jpg| Nch s78.eiken v9 p081.jpg| Och 28.eiken v4 p031.jpg| Och 28.eiken v4 p034.jpg| Och 61.eiken v7 p087.jpg| Och 61.eiken v7 p088.jpg| Och 62.eiken v8 p014.jpg| Och 62.eiken v8 p015.jpg| Och 62.eiken v8 p016.jpg| Och 62.eiken vh8 p016.jpg| Ochh 62.eiken v8 p016.jpg| Pch 36.eiken v5 p021.jpg| Pch 36.eiken v5 p024.jpg| Pch 98.eiken v12 p010.jpg| Sch 21.eiken v3 p046 b.jpg| Sch 21.eiken v3 p047.jpg| Tch 101.eiken v12 p040.jpg| Tch 56.eiken v7 p038.jpg| Tch 56.eiken v7 p039.jpg| Tch 56.eiken v7 p042.jpg| Tch 9.eiken v2 p023.jpg| Tch 9.eiken v2 p024.jpg| Tch 9.eiken v2 p025.jpg| Uch 16.eiken v2 p097.jpg| Uch 97.eiken v11 p087.jpg| Uch 97.eiken v11 p090.jpg| Uch 97.eiken v11 p091.jpg| Uchapter 107-1.019.jpg| Uchapter 107.008.jpg| Uchapter 107.019.jpg| Uchapter 110.005.jpg| Uchapter 110.006.jpg| Category:Characters